


Out of Fashion

by mangacrack



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do realise that fashion has changed quite a bit since you were last alive?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Fashion

Elrond stared. Stared for a while and than stared a bit more.

Finding words of politeness seemed impossible. Describing the sickening sight his eyes had to endure even more.

Glofindel's garb was horrible.

Golden, sparkling, with diamonds everywhere.

Was this a statement against the dark shadows in the world?  
Or a recent fashion in Valinor?

No, it couldn't be.

The Lord of Imladris shuddered as he remembered how Maedhros himself had vehemently instructed him and Elros in endless lectures regarding practical application of war attire and finally understood why every Feanorian he had meet or heard of solely wore black.

**Author's Note:**

> I think. there's a passage in the book that describes how Feanor and his sons prefered to ride on horse backs and lived in tents most of the time, pursing freedom. Which doesn't sit well with all the diamonds, jewels and diadems the other elves insist on wearing.


End file.
